Picking up the pieces
by Nymphadorable12
Summary: If remadora lived Tonks/Remus Andromeda/Narcissa


2 weeks after the war

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter this is just a fanfic, the owner of Harry Potter is the brilliant J.K. Rowling?

After the war

Voldemort was dead, Bellatrix also but something's weren't as happy, Fred Weasley died Molly was a wreak. Andromeda lost her husband her love, the reason she left the pureblood shit behind.

"Shh. Teddy don't cry" andromeda said to her blue haired month old grandson. Tonks and Remus were out helping with the rebuilding of hogwarts.

As andromeda sat in the old rocking chair that she use to sit In with nymphadora or better known as Tonks when she was little her memory was disrupted by the fire burning green it was only 6pm so Dora and Remus weren't suppose to be home yet.

After a second a thin tall silvery blond witch whom she hadn't seen in years stepped out. Her beautiful face streak with tears look around then her eyes fell on the old rocking chair. "Cissy?" Andromeda said anger in her cracking voice her hand reaching for her wand "why are you here for, how dare you show your face in my house, I thought I was a blood traiter?"

"Dromeda please, listen let me explain, then you can hex me into next year."

"Fine you better make it quick Dora and Remus will be home soon."

"Remus? Who's Remus "

"my son in law. Now tell me why you're here" andromeda said holding her wand at her younger sisters throught. Dromeda accioed a chair for Narcissa. "Sit" dromeda said less than amused. Narcissa did as she was told and sat on the chair in the little nursery.

"I'll get to the point I was wrong, I'm so sorry you lost so much and I'm sorry, you don't know how sorry I am." Her voice horse from lack of use.

"You didn't seem sorry when you helped Bellatrix and father blast my name of the tapestry"

**it was the day she would tell them she was marrying Ted a muggle born, the love of her life. They were not happy. The whole black family apperated to 12 grimmald place. "Bella, Cissa come"

They obeyed . " on three blast the bitch off the tapestry"

And then andromeda twisted and withered on the carpeted floor screaming in pain as her name and picture got blasted off. A 5th year boy by the name of Sirius walked in because he heard screaming. He gasped as he saw her unconscious his favourite cousin. He grabbed her arm pulled her on his back and ran. Out the bloody house of which he was trapped for 15 years he ran with her till he came to a small park 2 km away from the house when a giant purple triple decker bus apeard he had some galleons so he got on he said "Edward Tonks' house he gave the slightly confused conducter 10 galleon

He too was blasted off the tapestry that day.

"Andy I'm sorry..."

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME THAT NAME!"

Andromeda stood up shaking with fury at that nickname her evil older sister Bellatrix used to call her. She still had a bundle in her arms but now crying his tiny lungs out.

"Mom? We're home. who's with you?"

As a pink haired auror ran through the door to her son. Remus not far behind, Tonks not aware of the crying woman in the room. It was Remus who saw her, his eyes wide wand raised he yelled with hatred.

"YOU... YOU HOW DARE YOU COME HERE TO THE HOUSE WHERE THE THREE PEOPLE YOU DISOWNED AND CALLED BLOOD TRAITORS !?" Silence Tonks takes the baby from her mum and walked over to her husband. Once she had a grip on Teddy, she too raised her wand at the intruder.

"Remus, Nymphadora..."

"MOM, I HATE THAT NAME!"

"Go down stairs"

They left, not with out a fight though. Andromeda turned to her now sobbing sister. She touched her hand like she used to when the 5 year old narcissa was sad. Narcissa looked up with pleading eyes,Andromeda loved her little sister still she wanted her to be in Dora's life and teddys but she still didn't trust her. In spite of herself she took Cissy in her arms and Cissy returned the hug an sobbed into her big sisters arms.

After ten or so minutes Andromeda moved Cissy's hair away from her eyes And said with tears in her eyes. "Do you wants some hot chocolate. It was your favourite remember?" Her voice died.


End file.
